


【TSN/ME】发烧

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 爱德华多第一次在H33众人面前生病。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	【TSN/ME】发烧

窗外白雪纷飞，光秃的树枝已经堆积了一抹亮色，爱德华多靠在窗边昏昏欲睡，远眺覆了雪花的屋檐。  
指尖触上朦朦胧胧的玻璃，爱德华多被玻璃的温度激得清醒了一点，想道，有点像撒在巧克力蛋糕表层做装饰的糖霜。  
  
宿舍里的燃木壁炉封闭不能使用，管道暖气取而代之。  
马克不是一个特别会打理的人，床铺乱糟糟，边沿挂着一件皱巴巴的GAP卫衣和其他衣服，掀开被子抖一抖，说不定还能抖出点飞镖或是耳机诸如此类的杂乱物件。  
爱德华多身高将近一米八，整个人要窝进这样凌乱的空间实在勉强，也不愿意在大冬天起身替马克收拾他的床，两条无处安放的长腿只能并拢屈起，身体蜷缩成一团，如同熟成红透的虾球。有些人不喜欢别人乱碰乱坐，他起先有维持社交距离的意识，觉得时间差不多会先提前一会离开H33，直到和他们喝酒不小心睡着，醒来发现自己躺在马克的床上，床位主人头戴耳机好像察觉到视线和他打了招呼，继续背过身和达斯汀联机打游戏，爱德华多才发觉马克并不介意。  
之后几次亦是如此，次数一多爱德华多便坦然待着了。而且，他不抗拒这种被包裹在其中，仅存小小一个位置安放自己的感觉。捧上一本书伴着键盘敲击和达斯汀他们交谈的声音静静阅读，看累了抬头就是屋外的景象，轻松给予酸涩的眼睛放松休息，这样很好，他喜欢这种氛围。  
房间暖气很充足，跨阶梯上楼的方式足以使身体发热。厚重大衣在进门脱掉时顺手搭在外头的长沙发，膝上放着的书已经看到三分之二的地方，看过窗外飘飘洒洒的无聊雪景，转而托着下巴看向门口。  
  
爱德华多上身只穿一件衬衫，在马克的床上，盖着马克的被子，看不见下半身。领口解开了几粒粒纽扣露出锁骨和胸膛，梳理整齐的头发有些乱，双眼迷迷瞪瞪，脸颊和眼周泛着一点红晕。  
马克当日穿的衣服乱七八糟堆在床边，纯棉的布料上附着斑斑驳驳的污渍。  
达斯汀推门进来时看见的就是这样一副惹人遐想的场景。  
他笑脸一僵，脑瓜子浮现一堆问号，迈出的腿停在半空，直愣愣站在原地，把后面的人堵在门口。  
  
克里斯不耐烦，一把把人推了进去，哆嗦着抖落身上的雪花，脱掉围巾和大衣。看到爱德华多这副模样和床上凌乱的情况也是一愣，在爱德华多莫名其妙的目光下左右吸吸鼻子，又看眼垃圾篓，才松了口气朝已经被他弄得迷糊的人问好。  
“怎么了？”  
爱德华多浑然不觉，只觉得达斯汀进门时面容扭曲的样子逗人发笑。  
“没什么。”克里斯干咳，抬手拍下达斯汀的脑门，好大一声响，可能是怪他表现的太过明显惹得他也跟着一块想歪，“马克呢？”  
达斯汀挠挠头，拨开马克床边堆成团的衣服一屁股坐下去，掀起被子一角盖在自己大腿，恰好露出爱德华多遮盖严实的下半身。  
裤子安好穿着。达斯汀高高悬起的心脏落在地面。  
“在洗澡。”  
爱德华多仍然觉得困乏，说话慢吞吞的，特有的发音方式让他的回应叫人联想坐在篝火堆烤棉花糖，身体被火烤得暖烘烘，棉花糖黏黏乎乎的一团甜香。  
达斯汀状似抢被子的举动没让爱德华多觉得冒犯，他反而收腿改为盘坐，把被子全给拢到达斯汀身边，许是认为他在外面冻得厉害。  
他的脾气确实好，不然也不会和马克成为很好的朋友。  
“洗澡！？”达斯汀惊叫。  
糖果屋里女巫坠入热锅里的尖叫与他不分伯仲，爱德华多眼皮一跳，彻底惊醒。二人的目光紧盯着他，他伸手随意一指关门的盥洗室，不明所以说：“马克吃饭的时候不小心撒了热汤在身上，吃完饭就冲回来洗澡了。”  
他们两个的表情从进来到现在就异常古怪，爱德华多不自在地抚摸脖子，迟疑着反问一句。  
“有什么问题？”

“……没有。”

校外咖啡店允许自行带杯购买咖啡，打着绿色环保的名号鼓励这类减少一次性用具的行为，为其减低消费金额。

克里斯和达斯汀是背背包回来的，话题绕过不谈后达斯汀拉开克里斯的包拎出两个保温瓶。拧开瓶盖，咖啡香醇的气味在室内回旋，爱德华多靠近细嗅了下，闻到可可的香气。

克里斯翻出几人用的马克杯，转开自己买的那瓶倒出散发热气的棕褐色咖啡，只喝不到两口，眉宇便放松舒展，摊在沙发上，满心惬意。

“昨天刚出的冬季限定款，华多拿杯子倒上醒醒脑子。”达斯汀得意洋洋说，“而且我要到漂亮服务员的电话了，红发碧眼，很可爱。”

“别听他胡吹。”克里斯看不过眼，插入话题，语气凉凉，“纯粹是因为搭讪的样子太过像泰迪熊，所以才会心软给你邮箱。没发现她多送你的一杯热饮加了鲜牛奶吗，怜爱你是个孩子。”

“你这是嫉妒！”

达斯汀跳脚，扬言克里斯这是刚和校篮队的人分手空窗期单身太久，嫉妒他和漂亮姑娘搭上话。

说完连自己都信了，反而怜悯地走过去勾着克里斯的脖子拍胸脯保证，如果有认识单身的Gay可以帮忙介绍。

克里斯闻言并不言他，直接往可作杯子的保温瓶瓶口倒上没加奶精和糖的黑咖啡，趁人张着喇叭状叭叭不停的嘴巴眼疾手快灌下去，手段凶狠，表情温柔。

爱德华多作为观众惊叹鼓掌，连连叫好。

“你们在干什么？”

“达斯汀要到一个女孩的号码，马克你来了。”

熟悉的声音突然传来，爱德华多微笑追到发声源看过去。

他正困惑洗澡时间比以往长的人唰地推开盥洗室的门。他穿着中裤和宽松的短袖T恤，顶着一头蓬松卷曲、乱糟糟的短卷发，趿拉拖鞋在爱德华多身旁坐下，靠近床上人的手自然地搭上他的大腿。

他们坐的很近，灵活的手指抚着膝盖，小臂放松放着，稍稍把西裤压出肉眼可见

的皱褶。爱德华多不需要倾身，马克洗净吹干的头发在他眼皮底下乱动，他忍不

住上手轻轻揉了揉，往外飘散的馥郁香气清晰钻进鼻子里。他手上动作一停，上

身稍微前倾，鼻子贴近马克的侧脸深吸一口气，确认这味道是他之前买多赠给马

克的那瓶黑胡椒洗护套装。

爱德华多正意外这较为小众的味道竟然和马克相衬，马克就突然转过脸，微凉柔软的触感擦过他的鼻尖。

那是什么？爱德华多往后缩了缩，茫然想，刚刚是不是和马克的嘴唇撞上了。

“华多，你的衣服乱了。”

然而另外一位当事人面色不变，维持转过来时皱起眉毛有些不悦的表情，以命令

的口吻让爱德华多把敞开的衬衫扣上扣子。

马克言语和神色如常，爱德华多微微晃动脑袋，心道自己想多了，乖巧哦一声低

头把解开的纽扣扣上两粒，又把被他体温熏得温热的被子拽起来盖到马克腿上，沉吟几秒突然开口说达斯汀给他们带了咖啡，说今年第一场雪刚刚下了，说刚刚打盹的时候看到马克变成机器人要他下程序命令他做事。

爱德华多将几件事糅合成一段话，说得前言不搭后语，上下嘴唇只微微张开一点说话，音节黏着糖浆从他口中说出。马克安静听了一会儿，爱德华多语调慢得好似上了年纪的老年人，他眉头皱得更紧。

马克视线一转，定了定，突然明白爱德华多在他洗澡出来后的异常表现是怎么回事。

爱德华多身体状况不是太好，脸颊和眼周染上的霞色在本人揉搓下变得更红了，他眼睑半垂，鼻尖可怜地动了动。

马克扶住他晃晃悠悠的身体，另一只手抚摸发烫的脸颊和额头，粗鲁控制人的动作惹得爱德华多不喜地向后仰头，想要避开触碰。

“很痛，马克。”

“华多，你发烧了。”

马克压根没有用力抓着他，爱德华多叫嚷着疼也不过是发烧时正常的感受，一生病起来倒像个娇气的小少爷了。

病患没有人权，何况爱德华多并不配合马克检测体温，于是便糟了强制性的压制——床铺主人用沉甸甸的被子行刑，裹住叫嚷达斯汀救命企图逃跑的病患，让他最终只能勉强露出一个脑袋做无意义的挣扎。

“我还以为华多这样是刚睡醒……”

达斯汀跟隔壁宿舍借了药箱，蹲在床头兴致勃勃围观马克成为老鹰妈妈粗暴掰开不听话崽崽的嘴巴投喂退烧药的画面。

“爱德华多生病后原来这么孩子气。”克里斯递给马克一杯烧过的温开水，斜着身体搭在达斯汀身上一道围观，用撸猫的手法揉揉爱德华多凌乱的头发。

“我要打电话告诉妈妈，”爱德华多沙哑着嗓子抗议，“你用这种侵犯人权的手段囚禁了我，等着，我要告诉妈妈收拾你。”

“嗯。”马克点头，爱德华多现在样子幼稚得可以，他应下带笑意回答，“如果你退烧之后还坚持这样做的话，我可以答应。”

“妈妈很凶。”爱德华多似乎回想到幼年时期自己不听话后母亲的反应，眼神有些哀怨和自得，“你完蛋了，妈妈会用枪。”

葡语和英语混杂一块，即使马克再聪明也只能模糊揣测意思，毕竟他没有学过葡语。

他们有一搭没一搭的，一个葡语加英语，一个纯英语，奇妙地对上了话，最后终止在药物效用出现，床上躺着的那位睡着。

达斯汀和克里斯旁观得眼泪已经笑得落下，他们无法，抽着气揉搓笑抽的肚子在马克妄图杀人的目光下捧着咖啡闭嘴，做个会动但又安静不闹出声响的雕像。

马克按下录音器的停止键，起身坐到电脑桌前搜寻让恼羞成怒的朋友迅速原谅自己的方法。

华多醒来要把他俩的对话放给他听，马克心安理得想，没办法，手指不听脑袋使唤。

END

黑胡椒洗护指的是Molton Brown Re-Charge Black Pepper


End file.
